


One Shot, One Kill

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar squad is on the job!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b><br/>    <span class="u">Gamertags </span><br/>  </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami- xXCrimsonQueenXx<br/>Korra- Nagamaster666<br/>Mako- ProtectorOfWu<br/>Bolin- PAbUsVENGEncE</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot, One Kill

**Author's Note:**

> After marathoning SAO, I wanted to try out this universe and see what sort of hijinks the crew get up to!
> 
> This is just the beginnings of a drabble, but I definitely want to write more!

A deafening silence permeated the city, a shattered and burned out husk of it's former beauty. As the sun began to paint the spires with reds and yellows, the signal finally came. Far above the blasted landscape in a crumbling building, an imposing red clad figure grinned wickedly as she spooned up against a large matte black sniper rifle. The poor idiots she and her squad had been tracking for days had finally fallen into the trap.

Glancing at her minimap, she noted that the large group was nearing the target location, easily tracked by the web of motion sensors that she had laid out. The woman chinned her mic stud, keying in to the squad's closed network.

"Bo? Sharkbrows? You ready?"

The only response she got was an exasperated sigh and some suppressed giggles.

"Asaaaami, you know he hates it when you call him that..." Bo continued to snicker at the misfortune of his brother.

"Well, if he gets them waxed, I'll stop calling him that!" She retorted as she glanced back her map, noting the enemies speed and position. 

Another voice chimed in, "everything is just peachy on my end, thanks for asking..."

Asami sighed dramatically, "I was about to get to you Korra, if these idiots would focus!"

Korra, the team's medic (and resident comedian) was in position flanking the main kill box, providing support fire for the other half of their squad. She huffed exasperatedly and racked the charging handle on her M-240B SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon). Her blood was pumping and she loved the adrenaline rush in the calm before the storm.

Below her the brothers, Mako and Bolin, were taking up close quarters positions, doing final checks together. Bolin love anything that could register on the Richter scale, the larger the crater, the happier he was. In the hours leading up to this, the team had laid a network of claymore mines that would funnel the advancing crew into bottle of buildings where they'll be sitting ducks. And to round his arsenal, Bolin wielded both a drum fed 40mm grenade launcher and a pump action combat shotgun.

The serious one of the group, Sharkbrows (a.k.a. Mako) was their scout and comms officer, boasting the best communications gear on the planet, he linked the team together through real time feeds and constant battle condition updates. His weapons of choice where a pair of FN-five seven pistols with a matching P-90, using hit and run tactics to often the diversion for the teams heavy hitters.


End file.
